


Paper Puppets Take 2 Oneshots

by RoyalKiwi



Category: Object show, paper puppets take 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, there should be a ppt2 tag, whatever i'll start one, why is there no ppt2 tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalKiwi/pseuds/RoyalKiwi
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots for a show called paper puppets take 2 :]
Relationships: Plasma Ball/Caramal Cube, ukulele/bubblewrap
Kudos: 1





	1. Dandelions

Caramel Cube looked at the flower crown resting in her hands- she had only been able to find dandelions so it looked a little plain. What was she thinking? CC set the crown down, drawing her knees to her chest. Plasma Ball wouldn't like something like this, she wasn't that type of girl. Sighing, Carmel cube fell back, staring up at the clouds. It was February 14, Valentine's Day. Gold Ingot had (surprisingly) let the contestants have the day off, which provided the perfect opportunity for Caramel Cube to confess. Unfortunately, she was having trouble coming up with a present for Plasma Ball. 

"Hey CC! Where you at?" Carmel Cube sat up, her face going red. 

"I'm over here, Plasma Ball!" She called out as she quickly hid the flower crown behind her. 

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Plasma Ball pushed a bush out of the way, stumbling into the small flower patch.

"I was uh…" Caramel Cube glanced at the flower crown, which had gotten slightly crushed in her haste to hide it. Plasma Ball followed her gaze, spotting the flower crown.

"What's that?"

"N-nothing!" Plasma Ball strolled over and sat next to Caramel Cube.

"That doesn't  _ look _ like 'nothing'" Plasma Ball remarked before snatching the flower crown away from Caramel Cube. 

"I didn't know you could make these! This is so cool CC!"

"I actually made it for...you" Caramel Cube put her hands on top of Plasma Ball's. 

"Will you be my valentine's?" There was a moment of silence, and Caramel Cube started to regret asking.

"Y-yes! Yes!" Plasma Ball enveloped Caramel Cube in a hug. They fell backward onto the ground, their laughter filling the clearing. 

"I can't believe you asked me!" Plasma Ball said, pulling away. "I was going to ask you!" Caramel Cube's eyes widened and she giggled.

"Guess I beat you to it," 

"Guess you did." Plasma Ball's eyes lingered on Caramel Cube's lips. 

"Can I… kiss you?" She murmured, scooting closer. Caramel Cube nodded, her heart fluttering. Plasma Ball leaned in, the two's lips touching. Caramel Cube entwined her fingers with Plasma's, leaning into the kiss. They pulled apart a minute later, too starstruck to speak. 

~End~


	2. Camellias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another valentines day oneshot lol

Ukulele yawned, kicking her blanket off. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked up to the calendar hanging on her door to see it was Valentine's Day. Her heart began to race- today was the day. Today she would confess to Bubblewrap. Grabbing the envelope sealed with a heart sticker that had been sitting on her desk for weeks, Ukulele burst out of her room and headed straight for the forest. She remembered Bubblewrap's favorite flower was a Camellias, which happened to bloom this time of year. Clutching the envelope close, Ukulele made her way to the bush she discovered not too long ago and had kept secret from Bubblewrap for this very occasion. She carefully plucked a few blooms from the bush, tying them together with a ribbon she had wrapped around one of her strings. 

Bubblewrap looked around, wondering where Ukulele went.

"Hey, Bubblewrap!" Plasma Ball approached her, waving. 

"Have you seen Caramel Cube? I can't find her." Bubblewrap shook her head.

"S-sorry, I haven't seen her." 

"Alright, thanks anyway!" Plasma Ball went over to flashlight, who was with Bottle and Milk. Bubblewrap felt her anxiety mount. Caramel Cube and Ukulele were gone? Did something happen to them? She was starting to panic when a familiar voice snapped her out of it.

"Bubblewrap!" Ukulele approached, a bouquet of…. camellias? in her hands along with an envelope. "Sorry for not saying good morning today! I was getting these for you!" She handed Bubblewrap the flowers.

"These are for me?" Bubblewrap looked at the flowers, her face turning pink.

"Mhm! And this too," Ukulele held out an envelope. Did ukulele like her? Bubblewrap took the envelope, not wanting to believe it. This was too ironic timing for Ukulele to  _ not _ be confessing- it was Valentine's Day! Still, something in Bubblewrap's mind stopped her from getting her hopes up. She carefully opened the envelope, pulling out a sheet of paper. shifting the flowers to rest in her elbow, Bubblewrap unfolded the paper with shaking hands. 

_ To Bubblewrap, _

_ I'm not entirely sure how to word this, honestly. I like you. A lot. I've liked you for a while actually. Um, well yeah. I feel like this should be longer but I don't know what else to put. Anyways, will you be my Valentine's?  _

_ From, Ukulele.  _

Bubblewrap stared at the paper in shock. Ukulele liked  _ her, _ she actually liked her! She folded the paper and tucked it back into the envelope and looked up, meeting Ukulele's eyes.

"I- I like you too, Ukulele." 

"Really??" Bubblewrap nodded. Ukulele squealed, flapping her hands. She grabbed Bubblewrap's hands, spinning her around. Bubblewrap laughed before Ukulele pulled her into a hug. 

"I'm so glad you like me! I was so nervous, but not anymore! I love you Bubblewrap! Ukulele declared.

"I love you too, ukulele," Bubblewrap giggled, planting a kiss on her cheek. 

~End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw you can watch ppt2 here:   
> https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PL9p5twb2EBIet_IW2ZKtOoi-G_pRGMKEc


End file.
